


gonna wanna blow your mind

by silveronthetree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, obi-wan gets a hug, things to do on tatooine when you're bored, this is definitely not the version of the star wars universe where owen and obi-wan are brothers, who wouldn't suggest this to obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/pseuds/silveronthetree
Summary: Owen and Beru get stuck in Obi-Wan's home during a sandstorm. Beru doesn't deliberately bring up sex to stop them fighting, but it works out pretty well for them all.Where Owen is grumpy, but intrigued, Ben is bemused, turned on and desperately touch starved and Beru has all the best ideas.





	gonna wanna blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexasDreamer01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/gifts).



It's hard not to worry when you live on Tatooine but Beru prefers to keep as relaxed as possible. The addition of an adventurous 18-month-old to her life doesn't much help on the worry-free-life front, but Luke is such a delight. He's changing constantly and most developments are to be celebrated. Smiling, crawling, walking, talking, grabbing things, feeding himself, all wonderful things. His latest development, now that's cause for concern. Most toddlers don't levitate everything grabbable in the vicinity. Luke's been grabbing for things for a while, but now they are coming straight to him before he touches them, sometimes getting broken in the process. There was one memorable occasion when his toy ball flew to him so fast it hit him right on the nose. Poor Luke was in floods of tears following that incident, and it still upsets Beru, although he wasn't badly hurt.

This development isn't entirely unexpected. She knows that his father was a Jedi, Shmi used to tell her stories and this is something that Anakin did at that age. He grew out of it, presumably until he was trained.

But it's such a risk. She knows how bad it could be if Luke did it in front of the wrong person. At the farm, they're pretty isolated, but people visit a lot on Tatooine, and they have seasonal obligations to her family coming up. Potentially being trapped during a sandstorm with the gossipiest Whitesuns is a big risk. The Empire isn't as far away as people think, and gossip spreads fast.

They're going to have to talk to Kenobi.

He's a mysterious man, that Jedi, and she doesn't have a good way to contact him, so they're going to have to go to him. The awkward thing about that is the fact that Owen isn't enthusiastic about Kenobi's presence at the best of times. Owen loves Luke with all his heart but Anakin had scared him, and he's been wary of the man who was Anakin's mentor. If she's honest, he has very good reason to be, but she rather likes what little she's seen of Kenobi. He brought them Luke, the joy of her life, which would be a plus in anyone's book. And she thinks of herself as a good judge of character and Kenobi feels good to her. If she had to describe him, she'd call him sad, but kind. 

Beru leaves telling Owen that they're visiting Kenobi until the last minute. She's learnt that her husband is happier when he doesn't have a chance to overthink things. She packs up some guest gifts, she can't imagine Kenobi gets much of a chance to bake. And he'll be happy to see Luke. He deliberately stayed away for safety, but she could tell it broke his heart.

Owen looks a little startled when she turns the speeder in the direction of Kenobi's home, but he's busy keeping Luke soothed and sleeping. The kid loves being on a speeder, and burbles away happily tucked in a sling on Owen's chest. 

"This about the kid's new skill?" he asks, a little resigned, when he twigs where they're going. "I thought it was weird that you were making dumplings for Kari."

Beru glares at him. Her cousin's amazing dumpling making skills have always been a sore spot. Beru is far better at many things, growing stuff mostly, but that doesn't get the praise at a family gathering of a delicious set of sweet dumplings. 

She scans the horizon for danger as she drives, the desert is beautiful and quiet in the morning sun, but it doesn't do to be complacent. 

*

Ben is astonished when he hears the knock on the door. He's been living here more than a year and it's the first time that's happened. He's alarmed as he opens the door to see Beru and Owen Lars on his doorstep.

Beru thrusts a basket at him. "It's visiting day," she says. He takes it carefully, balancing the awkward shape with one hand. The other is still occupied by his unlit lightsaber. He slips it back up his sleeve as discreetly as he can and steps back. "And we're long overdue," Beru continues as she comes into the house. He glances behind her at Owen and Luke is revealed, tucked away in some sort of sling across Owen's chest. He's pretty big for the sling.

He lets them remove their travel clothes and suggests they sit down. It is clear that they want to discuss something, but they don't seem scared, and Luke, who is fast asleep and snuffling, appears healthy enough. He relaxes a little and lets Beru go through the motions of admiring his home. Owen stays quiet, his attention on Luke and it isn't hard to see how much he is hiding his discomfort at the visit.

Ben fetches them some bantha milk, and asks if they'd like a meal. He hopes they don't mind snake. It's all he has available, but combined with whatever is producing the delicious smell coming from the basket, it should be enough. His heart lifts at the idea of something different to eat. 

Owen lets Luke out of the sling when he wakes up. He's crawling now. Owen does a quick danger check after Ben's blank look when he asks if the place is child proof. It isn't something he knows much about. He remembers how awkward Owen initially was with Luke, now he manages him so easily, and Ben is the one who feels awkward.

Ben watches Luke. He's changed so much since he last saw him up close. He's frequently seen him from a distance, but this is wonderful.

They divide up the food they've brought. The delicious smell is coming from some handmade dumplings, but the basket also contains cakes, flat bread and some sort of cheese. Clearly Ben's ideas won't quite cut it, as Owen shows him how they usually season snake. Beru pokes around his kitchen and explains how to get the best water. She also offers to teach him her method for making cheese from bantha milk someday and he accepts gratefully. His efforts have all been disastrous, and despite his herd of bantha friends, it's a resource he can't waste. Having them here isn't as awkward as he expected, and Beru's natural friendliness more than makes up for Owen's reserve. 

When they are all seated around the low table, and they've corralled Luke between them. Ben opens up the discussion, "So, how are things with Luke?" It's clear that that's the reason they are there and they might as well talk now.

They look at each other. "I don't think its bad or anything," Beru says. It's clearly an attempt to reassure him. Totally unnecessary of her, of course but it is sweet. She takes a breath. "He's started moving things. Things he isn't touching."

Both of them focus their attention on him, and he makes sure his face is arranged in a reassuring expression. He isn't entirely sure if he's succeeded. This is truly worrying. It's very early as well. He spares a thought for Leia. Will he get another call like this from Bail?

"It wouldn't be a problem, but what if someone sees him?" Owen says. He's sitting stiffly, the tension radiates off him. It's clear he doesn't want to admit there's something in his life he can't manage. Ben realises that they're worried that he'll decide that they aren't suitable to take care of a Jedi child. He suppresses his sigh. After Anakin that's rather ironic.

"You said there was some chance this would happen, and I know you said anything obvious would probably go away pretty soon, but it's about to be visiting season and I can't put my family off, they'll just get more curious," Beru says in one breath. She inhales, her eyes pained. "My cousins love to talk and they just won't realise how dangerous what might just seem like a good story could be to Luke, to us all,"

Ben nods and rubs his chin. It's a difficult issue. He doesn't want to stop this natural part of Luke's development but she's right. It is dangerous. More dangerous than she could ever imagine if the wrong people find out.

"I'm not certain that I'll be able to stop him completely," he tells Beru and Owen. "If he does it in front of me, I can find out what he's doing, and suggest that he doesn't continue."

"Mess with his mind?" Owen says suspiciously. Beside him, Beru sighs.

"I can only suggest and guide," Ben says, trying not to sound defensive. "Young Luke is strong willed enough that I couldn't do that to him, even if I wished to."

"Good," Owen says, and takes a deliberate bite of his food.

Ben holds out his spoon and waves it around, but Luke doesn't seem interested. He's occupied with the blocks scattered about on the floor around him. Nothing unusual and no sign of the Force being used. Just a regular toddler playing with blocks. Ben tries a few more times with no response. 

"We'll have to leave him to it and see if he does anything spontaneously." Ben puts down his spoon and he continues eating, biting into a dumpling. The food Owen and Beru brought is a wonderful addition to Ben's snake and bantha cheese. He'll have to ask them for more tips. 

Ben gets up to refill the drinks, but before he's halfway to the kitchen, Beru is calling him. "Kenobi, Kenobi. Look!"

Luke is sitting next to Owen now, and he has cheese all over his tiny hands, which are reaching for some snake bones on Owen's empty plate. The bones are quite clearly wobbling on the still plate. 

Ben slips into a meditation, tracking what Luke is instinctively doing with the Force. He shows Luke how to fetch with his hands, gently discouraging him from using the Force as a first resort. The Force may save Luke's life someday and he knows he can't block that instinct. There is something wonderful about being in the presence of someone using the Force, Ben has missed it. It's almost heartbreaking to discourage such a special thing, but needs must. 

When he opens his eyes, Beru and Owen are staring at him, with hope in their eyes.

As he hoped, Luke is leaning forward, grabbing the bones with his hands, instead of with his mind. He is burbling happily, barely affected by Ben's intervention.

"I think he might stop now. He'll be walking properly soon enough and his hands will be free to pick up everything he wants." Ben pushes back his hair from his face. "You should keep an eye on him, but I think he'll slowly stop as he finds that he has more precise control over his hands than the Force. I should visit you next week to check, though. Just to be safe."

"Oh, thank you," Beru says, heartfelt.

Owen nods at Ben, the frown lines on his face easing for the first time since his arrival.

"Come any time," Beru invites him. 

Owen looks a little pained, but nods again, hugging Luke to him.

When they finish their meal, Ben starts to clear the table. When he returns from the kitchen Beru is standing beside a still seated Owen and is leaning down to kiss him. They make the perfect picture of a family, and he doesn't want to admit that he envies their closeness, the way they can touch each other so casually. They'll be leaving soon and Ben is a little disappointed, he wonders if there is any way to prolong the visit. Having company is pleasant. 

Owen sets Luke down on the floor away from the table, and gathers up his blocks. Luke burbles and crawls around, chewing everything in reach. 

Ben gives him the toy spaceship, he's nearly finished making. It hasn't been fully painted, but that won't bother Luke. As he plays he doesn't do anything at all Jedi-ish. He took the toy from Ben with his hands and is pushing it across the floor. 

It was a pleasure to make something for him. Luke is always at the forefront of his mind now, much as Anakin had been. And he needs to understand him. He can't bear the idea that he could someday miss as much of Luke's motivations, as he did with Anakin. He didn't really understand what he was doing, before. Now he's starting to understand how much Anakin needed a family. A family like Luke has with the Lars', and Leia has with the Organa's. Ben thinks Beru is a very sweet woman with a core of steel. He can see why Owen looks at her so adoringly. They're clearly a team. But even with that and Owen's clear scepticism about Obi-Wan's presence on Tatooine, he doesn't feel excluded. But it makes him feel lonely. Tatooine has been an exercise in loneliness he hadn't experienced before. Even after Qui-Gon's death, there had been other Jedi. Now the Force is empty. A gaping hole where his family had been. And the Jedi had been his family, in a way they had never been Anakin's. 

These three are a family and he almost wants a place in it.

As deep in thought as he is, he can't avoid the chill that goes through him - something in the Force indicating the approach of danger - and he goes to the door. The view confirms what he's felt in the Force. In the distance a sandstorm is coming.

Damn. 

Owen has followed him to the door and immediately yells for Beru, who's already on her way. The two of them quickly cover the speeder as Ben heads out to check his eopie, who is fine. There isn't much to do, the eopie is always stabled sandstorm ready. This isn't Ben's first sandstorm by any means. He'd long ago set up an automatic feed dispenser so the water doesn't evaporate and it doesn't overeat, so it always has access to plenty of food and water. He snorts in amusement. Plenty is never the word to describe Tatooine's water.

When he returns, Beru and Owen help him lock up the doors and shutter the windows. When that's done they return to the space where Luke is still happily occupied, and stare at each other. What now? 

*

Kenobi turns out not to have any source of entertainment in his house. Not even a saabac set. Beru's asked. 

Twice. 

Owen doesn't do well idle. Beru herself doesn't either, to tell the truth.

Kenobi pulls out a broken lamp, and sets out his tools. He starts to fix it. Beru watches the careful action of his weatherbeaten fingers. "Can we help?"

Kenobi looks up, startled. "Thank you, but I'm almost done." Shortly after, he presses something on the lamp and the room is flooded with a warm light. 

Beru taps her fingers against the wood of the table. "What do you usually do in a sandstorm?" she asks Kenobi. She's relieved they hadn't left earlier and and got caught in the sandstorm, but the prospect of possibly days stuck in Kenobi's small house isn't exactly great. 

"Meditate," he replies.

"Okay…" Beru and Owen usually have sex and sleep when they've run out of chores. And Luke's presence hasn't changed that. It's the only good thing about sandstorms. Unfortunately it's not like they can do that here.

Reading isn't possible. Kenobi has one dead reader, and currently has no way to charge it, without a part he doesn't have. They're going to get so bored. 

"We usually have sex," Beru blurts out. She regrets her words the moment they leave her mouth.

She can see Kenobi's eyes widen and his cheekbones flush pink. He opens his mouth to say something and then shuts it.

She looks at Owen, who stares at her incredulously. What was she thinking saying that? Although it is true enough. She glances up at Kenobi and she catches him looking her up and down. And his eyes slide to Owen. There is speculation there. But when he catches Owen's eyes, the two men share a moment of utter bafflement at her words. 

Kenobi is sophisticated in an intimidating way, but there's also something very attractive about him, that she's always ignored. And now she's thinking about it. "I'd better see how Luke is doing," she says and escapes. It isn't much of an escape, just to the other side of the room, but at least she doesn't have to look them in the eye.

Beru can just hear it when Kenobi and Owen's conversation starts up. It's surprisingly calm. Usually Owen would've lost his temper or picked a fight by now, he's been on the verge of it all visit. She suspects the, to her mind unlikely, possibility of Kenobi throwing them out and leaving Luke in danger, stopped him. He's uncomfortable in most social situations, especially if he's feeling trapped. And he's never known what to make of Kenobi, which makes him wary. But clearly the sex thing has thrown him. She hadn't intended it, but it's an excellent distraction. Maybe it's worth her mortification.

*

Ben is left with Owen. They both ignore what Beru has said, manfully. 

"I think this is going to be a long one," Owen says, a furrow deepening on his forehead. 

"How do you know?" Ben has not become remotely accustomed to Tatooine's frequent sandstorms.

Owen screws up his face. "I don't really know." He shrugs. "Just experience. Something about the sound of the wind? The pitch, I suppose? It just sounds like a long one to me."

"Hmmm," Ben says. He tries to focus on the particular sound of this sandstorm. It would be good to have some way to predict their behaviour. It doesn't work, Ben can't actually focus enough stop thinking about Beru's comment. Thinking about Beru and Owen having sex. Fucking. Or maybe making love. He tries not to picture it, but he remembers watching their earlier kiss and how that would change if they were alone. He feels warm and hopes he hasn't flushed visibly. Maybe alcohol is a good idea. He gets out the one bottle he keeps and adds to the tea he is brewing. He tries to think of things to say. "So how is Luke doing?" No, they've covered that. And it's apparently the wrong time of year for "How's the harvest?" based on the scornful look Owen gives him after he asks. 

"So know any of the news from the core?" Owen asks eventually.

"I went to Mos Eisley earlier in the month," Ben says. "It's getting worse, although very little is making it this far." 

Owen presses him for details and Ben does his best to explain. He's somewhat distracted by Owen's mouth, as he questions Ben, and the conversation peters out as a result of his vague responses. After a while Ben can't bear the silence any more, he has to ask, "Is that really what you do?"

Owen flushes and nods. There's no pretending he doesn't know exactly what Ben is referring to. "We're less tired than usual." His tongue darts out to wet his lips and draws Ben's eye. "And it's a good distraction." Ben can't believe they're having this conversation. Owen's embarrassment changes him, he looks younger, more approachable.

Ben swallows the words, "Sorry you're here." and instead opens with "So you could be…" Ben used to be known as the negotiator, whatever is he thinking saying this? Now he's picturing Beru and Owen tucked together in the not really quiet of a sandstorm again, imagining exactly what they do together, and it's entirely his own fault.

He rather wishes he had more alcohol, but that would probably make it worse. 

*

Sometime later, after they've helped Ben with all his chores for the day, they find themselves sitting on rugs and his meagre supply of cushions in the corner of the room. Ben's found all his spare blankets and they are wrapped in them. The lights are low and the hut is cold. It's truly dark outside as night falls. Ben makes tea. He adds a little more of his reserve of spirits. Not enough to get drunk, but it's that kind of night. Luke is sleeping on Ben's bed, occasional snuffles emerge from his cocoon of blankets over the far side of the room. They slowly relax. 

They talk a little, about Tatooine, and Beru asks him for a story of the galaxy. He tells them about the oddest food he's ever eaten. That follows onto the first time they'd got drunk. And then they're back to sex because Beru tells him how drunk Owen had got after their betrothal party, and what hadn't happened as a result. 

Ben finds himself laughing. He hasn't done that in a long time. 

Owen shifts out of his awkward position and curses vividly. He starts rubbing at his calf.

"Cramp?" Beru asks him, her smile fading. Owen's been having problems with his legl for a few months.

Owen nods. He pulls up his trouser leg impatiently and keeps rubbing. 

"Oh, sweetheart," she says. Her sweet round face concerned. "Can I help?"

Owen shrugs. "Not sure what would help," he says tersely. "This isn't."

"I can do something to relieve it," Ben offers.

"Go for it," Owen says. He looks so pained, Ben suspects he'd try anything. 

Ben starts to massage Owen's calf, feeling out all the ways to get the circulation going again, and relax the tight muscles. Owen's hair-roughened skin is warm beneath his hands. It's been a very long time since he did this for anyone, since he touched anyone's skin. He looks up and catches Beru watching them. There is something speculative in her gaze. 

"Kriff, Kenobi. Can't you be a bit more careful," Owen says, when he hits a particularly sore bit. 

Ben doesn't take offense. There's a growing lightness in his eyes as he relaxes under Ben's hands.

"Are you using your Jedi thing to do this?" Owen asks.

Ben snorts. "No. Just my hands."

*

"You should feel this Beru, it's amazing," Owen tells her. She's been watching as the tightness in his expression that he's held since he first hurt his leg months ago, fades under Kenobi's hands.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Yeah." Owen confirms.

When Kenobi finishes with Owen's legs, she pushes her leg closer to him and wiggles her toes. "Want to massage my feet, Kenobi?"

"I'm happy to help," he says. She drops her feet in Kenobi's lap and he picks them up with a smile. "You should really call me Ben."

Owen is right and Beru lets out an inadvertent moan as he touches her. She's leaning against Owen, with her feet in Ben's lap and her mind goes places. Straight to that conversation she and Owen had about fantasies once when they'd been very drunk. Their mutual teenage crushes on Rikk Sandskimmer had come up. Also how she'd love to watch Owen with someone else, and how he'd been into that. It had been fun to discuss, arousing too, but they'd never seriously thought about doing anything about any of it. Even the next time it had come up, and the next. Their corner of Tatooine is pretty close knit and this is something she'd want to keep private.

She can see the expression on Owen's face in the low light. She isn't the only one. He's turned on. Very turned on.

Beru twists her head and kisses Owen, almost as if absently. She slants her gaze over to Ben and he's staring. She winks and he ducks his head.

Hmmm. Maybe? 

"Do Jedi even have sex?" Beru asks. She has vague memories that they were a monastic order? She's wanted to know more for a long time but she hasn't dared look it up. Even this far out on the Rim a search about a Jedi is a huge risk, and she doesn't dare risk Luke's safety to satisfy her idle curiosity.

Owen gives her a withering look and shoots a glance at the corner where Luke is uncharacteristically snoozing peacefully. 

"What?" she says to Owen. It's still a valid question. 

And he clearly knows where she's going with this. Sure the idea has been mentioned, but mostly in the context of holostars. Not people they actually know. But Kenobi, however desperately he is trying to turn himself into a hermit, is a very attractive person.

*

Ben follows their glances. "Uh, Anakin was rather an anomaly. It isn't relationships per se, that are forbidden, but attachment." Anakin always had to be different. "One of the Jedi council was even married. Just not attached."

Beru and Owen look a little confused, so he explains "Attached is being possessive and jealous."

Memories of Anakin, of Vader, surface. And he is not remotely in the mood now, any residual tension evaporates and Ben curls in on himself. But part of him likes being able to talk about these things. Beru and Owen are the only ones who he encounters with any frequency - where frequency indicates half-a-year intervals - who know the truth of who he is.

He likes them. Owen for his perpetual worry, and Beru's sweetness and boldness. Their deep concern for Luke. He realises he trusts them, and that's a rare thing now.

Ben shivers. Most of the spare blankets are around Luke, and the night on Tatooine gets cold.

"Come over here," Beru says, lifting one corner of her blanket invitingly. 

It's a terrible idea but Ben can't resist. It's such a long time since he actually touched someone and now he's had a taste he wants more. He wraps his arm around Beru as he snuggles next to her. 

She leans back and kisses Owen. Ben's grip around her shoulders tightens. Beru and Owen exchange glances, speaking to each other without a word in that way that he remembers only truly close people can.

*

"Are you sure?" Beru asks. She isn't sure if it's directed at Kenobi, no Ben, or Owen. Owen stares back at her. She knows that look. He wants this. 

He reaches out and pulls Kenobi in, and Kenobi lets him. They kiss, and it's hesitant. They don't know each other.

They break the kiss and Beru waits on tenterhooks, for the reaction. They are both breathing heavily, but still leaning into each other. Owen turns to her says, "Oh, that's why you like it when I don't shave." Beru grins. This is happening. She feels a hot thrill go through her.

Kenobi slides a hand over her cheek and leans in to kiss her. He tastes of the tea they've been drinking and he kisses like a dream. It's controlled and deliberate. The strangeness of it is offset by the feel of Owen's familiar bulk plastered to Beru's back. 

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be with two people," she confesses. They already share one enormous secret with Kenobi. This one is nothing in comparison. She trusts him.

"I suppose we'll find out," Kenobi says. She's still having trouble thinking of him as Ben. "We'll have to be quiet." He looks over to where Luke is sound asleep.

"We're good at that," Owen says.

They all start to strip. Owen pulls off his pants, and as his cock is exposed, Beru sees Kenobi wet his lips. Intent. 

Oh! This could be so much better that she'd thought. Kenobi looks eager to use his mouth. To her frustration, she's always has a terrible gag reflex, she'd tried sucking Owen but she can never manage it. Licking and kissing his cock is no problem but anything larger than a finger in her mouth is a disaster waiting to happen. It breaks her heart because his mouth on her is the best feeling in the world and she loves the way he tastes. She'd love to give him that feeling. It's just one thing and there's so much they do do that is wonderful. Owen has no idea how many times she'd practiced on vegetables to no avail. He says he doesn't mind and she believes him, and it's not like he's tried it with anyone before her. 

But if Kenobi can do this, wants to do this for Owen, well Beru is certainly going to enjoy the hell out of watching.

She pulls out Owen's cock, giving it a quick stroke. He's already half hard. "Do you want to suck it?" she asks Kenobi. It's the best idea.

Owen's eyes light up. He's so curious about this.

Kenobi nods and dives right in. He's eager and confident, and clearly knows what he's doing. He starts to explore Owen, touching his thighs, his soft belly, his ass and his balls, before licking his hand and firmly grasping Owen's cock. By then Owen is gasping and his cock is darkly flushed and she can see liquid glistening at the tip. It's only then Kenobi uses his mouth. Kissing up Owen's thighs and finally, finally putting his mouth to the very tip of Owen's cock. 

He uses his spit and Owen's fluids as lubrication for his hand. She watches intently as he starts to suck Owen down, as he slides his hand away down the shaft, completely covering Owen's cock. 

Watching it is everything Beru hoped. She slides her hand down and starts to touch herself. The sight and the sounds of Owen and Kenobi's soft moans and grunts drive her arousal. 

She watches as Kenobi moves, sucking and moving his head. He has his other hand firmly grasped around Owen's hips to stop him moving. His fingers dig into Owen's buttocks as he sucks. Sometimes he pulls back and uses his tongue, giving himself time to catch his breath. 

Owen looks very much as he does when she fucks him, flushed face and mouth gaping as he pants for breath. He keeps looking between her and where Kenobi is stretched out before him, mouth stretched around his cock. She can hear from the rapidness of his breathing that he is close, and he reaches out and cups her cheek. She reaches up with her free hand and holds it in place as he slides his thumb over her lips.

By the time Owen comes in Kenobi's mouth, with a full-body shudder, she's dripping wet and close to coming herself.

Owen drags her into a kiss. "I love you," he whispers against her lips. She can feel his heart pounding against her. "Thank you. I would never have-" He waves his arm at Kenobi, "Just everything."

"Any time, seriously."

Kenobi rolls onto his back and looks up at them thoughtfully, an amused smile quirking his red, swollen lips. "I think it's your turn now," he tells her. He isn't breathing as hard as she'd expect, but his cock is hard and dripping against his stomach. He licks his lips and Beru shivers. "Do you want my mouth too?"

Beru does, but she wants something inside her right now more, so instead of answering she climbs on top of Ben where he lies. She kisses him deep. He tastes and smells of Owen now, and she puts her hand on Kenobi's cock and lowers herself onto it in one smooth movement. He feels good inside her, not as long as Owen but thicker, enough that it feels like a stretch. "Kenobi," she moans.

Owen is slumped against the cushions, by Kenobi's head, completely spent. He's watching them and he reaches out and grabs her hand, fingers entwined. 

"Ben," Kenobi corrects, but she isn't listening. He puts one hand on her waist to support her and the other on her breast and they start to fuck. It feels amazing, especially with Owen smiling at her, gazing at them through half-closed eyes.

After a while, Kenobi says, his voice hoarse, "I think we've given Owen enough of a view." He pulls himself into a sitting position with one graceful move, somehow without missing a stroke. It's all Beru can do to keep herself quiet. 

He's got more leverage in this position and they fuck fast. He's panting against her skin and she slides her free hand down to her clit. It's a matter of moments before she comes on his cock and he follows after her, whispering her name.

Beru curls up between them both, after they clean up and check on a miraculously still slumbering Luke. She's sleepy now, exhausted by the sex. It's been an unexpectedly good day. Beru wonders if it'll happen again. She has high hopes for the morning and she's already looking forward to Kenobi's visit next week, especially if she's able to persuade him to stay the night. She suspects that Owen will now be much more amenable to the prospect. 

They fall asleep wrapped around each other, to the sound of the sandstorm. For now their worries are replaced by hope.

end


End file.
